YoungOnesPack Wiki:Manual of Style
This page will give an idea of how to write articles so they are consistent with this wiki's practices. Article titles To avoid confusion, when starting a page on a wolf, rather then typing "Wolfname", you should type "Wolfname Packname". (I.E, Rocket Dog Young Ones instead of Rocket Dog) When starting an article on a pack, instead of "Packname", you should type "Packname Pack". (I.E, Young Ones Pack instead of Young Ones). Exceptions are only when the wolf's birth pack is unknown, in that case you should write the name of the current pack that the wolf is in or the first known pack the wolf was in, or just leave the wolf's name without the pack. General Article Guide '''-Getting Started' When you start making a page, always start with a heading. A heading can be found on top of the screen in "Visual" mode, with a box that shows headings. When you click on it, you'll see a list of headings, and always click heading 2 when you have sections. In "Source" mode, to do a heading, add (heading name) to the heading. The heading should state the name of the pack that the character was born in. However, you can add a paragraph with the wolf's personality above the ''Pack heading, it's not necessary to add the heading Personality, so you can just start writing right away. Below the heading with the pack's name the first sentence should start with the wolf's name and code as well as the pack they were born in and date. Example: Rocket Dog(YF008) was born in the Young Ones Pack on April 15, 2009. The name of the wolf should be bold to show who the page is going to be about. The next sentence tells who were the parents of the wolf, the parents don't need their code. If it is unclear who the father is, simply say the father was an unknown rover or was most likely name of possibly father. The next sentence tells us who where the litter-mates of the wolf, list their codes as well. After this you can state anything important before the wolf reached its first birthday like if a sibling or parent died. If the wolf had been in another pack make a new section with a heading and talk about their life in that pack. Lastly end with stating the status of the wolf, Example: "Rocket Dog is still alive today in the Sequoia." '''-Important Details' *Please write in third person: use "Rocket Dog was born.." instead of "I was born..". *Please make sure to write in past tense, example: "Rocket Dog became the new alpha female". Instead of "Rocket Dog becomes the new alpha female" *Linking is usually limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase in each article, not counting links inside infoboxes. This is because spamming too many wiki links makes articles difficult to read. Adding multiple links for the same term might be acceptable in very long articles, where linked instances of the term are very far apart. *Make sure to check the pack's history pages, parents' or siblings' bios for more info on the wolf. If you are not sure of all the info just do your best and keep it brief or ask other members. Other people will come in later with more info and add to the page. Don't forget to make pages for wolves who have died as well. *Don't add codes for their children, also don't add codes in the infoboxes. *While creating bios go over it for mistakes. *Be sure bios you make have a history that actually occured, you can't modify or add random events which didn't actually happen. *Please make sure you add the wolf bios to the '''Biographies' category, Male'' or ''Female Wolves depending on the gender. Use the proper category for your wolf such as if your wolf was born in the Young Ones, add the category Young Ones Wolves. If your wolf joined another pack like the Rascals, then add Rascals Wolves category. If your wolf was an alpha, add it to Alpha Wolves and either Alpha Females ' or '''Alpha Males ' depending on the gender. If your wolf was not an alpha, do not use the Alpha category. Add it to '''Deceased Wolves or Last Seen Wolves if the character died or disappeared. Also add them to Role Play Characters '''if they are rped by someone in an rp pack and '''Former Role Play Characters if they died or moved to a non rp pack. Each bio of a character should have the following sections: *The Infobox with relevant information about the wolf (it's not needed in wolves with a minor role or short descriptions). Click the button that says Template. Then click on Add Other Templates at the bottom of the chooses. Choose the one that says Infobox Character. If it is not there type Infobox Character in the Search bar and click insert. *A Family section, this must contain the name of the mother, father, brothers and sisters(if there are any). You can also add the Grandmother's and Grandfather's names but it's not necessary. *Optionally, the Litters section (either for males or females). It should include the date that the litter was born and the wolf who fathered/mothered it. * Optionally you can add a paragraph of their Personality(this is obligatory for rp wolves) at the beginning of the bio, before the headings with the Packs, never were the wolf's history starts. A heading for the personality is not necessary. Source Mode Guide (Wikitext) Wikitext is the markup language used to format content on wikis. It can be used to add photos, tables, bold styles, links, and other visual changes. It's not necessary to know wikitext in order to edit at Wikia. You can use the Visual mode in the standard editor, or the new VisualEditor (where enabled), to avoid it. However, users who learn it find that they have more control over their editing experience. It can be used in "source" mode in either editor. Below is a cheat sheet for basic wikitext that you can use while editing. Many of the options listed below have shortcut buttons in the visual editors' toolbars. Related pages: Rules, Role Play Guide Lines, Wolf Codes Info, Achievements Guide. -The Young Ones Pack Wiki administrator, Muzzlelad.